On A Tight Rope
by Music4ever1617
Summary: Alison is a depressed teenager and wants to die, but what happens when she sleeps with Kendall and he isn't there when she wakes up?


_**I own nothing, but I wish I owned the guys of BTR:P! This is requested by bigtimerush2 and she owns Alison. **_

Worthless. Worthless is what Alison Tayson thinks of her self as worthless. Alison is eighteen years old living in Los Angeles with her divorced mother. She always argues with her mother over the smallest things and screaming harsh words to each other. She hardly sees her father except every six months. Alison loves her father dearly but he didn't win her custody, creating Alison to become depressed. On several occasions Alison has contemplated suicide a recurring theme in her mind.

Alison is walking home from picking up a case of bottled water for her and her mother from the local market. As she continues to walks home her fingers fumble causing the case to land on the concrete ground with a loud thud. She curses, " Shit!" softly hoping no one would hear here and begins to put water bottles back into the case

" Let me help you," a mysterious person says handing her the last three bottles. Alison stands up to face the mysterious person. It's a tall, athletic built, dirty-blonde and green eyed man; donned in black skinny jeans, grey Vans, white v-neck, black leather jacket on top and thin line of eyeliner. She predicts he's around the age of nineteen.

" Thanks."

" No problem, the names' Kendall. Kendall Knight." He offers a handshake and Alison kindly shakes.

" Alison Tayson nice to meet you," she lifts up the water bottle case.

" Why are you carrying a large box of water bottles?" Kendall asks.

" My mom," she says simply. Kendall nods but slightly confused.

" Do you want any help?"

" No thanks."

" How about I help you carry this case and then take you out?" Kendall presses and smirks slightly.

" Hm sure why not?" Alison says, _what the hell I have nothing to lose_ she thinks. Kendall takes the case from Alison and the two begin the rest of the way to her apartment.

- An hour later later-

" So what's your favorite color?" Kendall asks Alison as the two walk to Kendall's apartment after stoping by a coffee shop. Alison takes a sip of her unfinished green tea.

" Hmm I love black and blue," Kendall smiles lightly.

" I like black too but I also like green."

" You know why are you even talking to me Kendall? I mean I'm some depressed, almost suicidal girl," Alison says. Kendall sighs.

" Alison you're beautiful, kind, caring, lovable and overall a fantastic girl. I'm some douche bag that on occasion has slept with a few girls and who doesn't follow rules. Right?"

" Thanks Kendall, but you're not that bad. I've met guys much worse than you," they both smile. Kendall faces Alison and kisses her. Alison is a bit shocked by this but begins to kiss him back.

XXXX

They make it to Kendall's apartment and Kendall pulls Alison into his bedroom. Lips connecting powerfully no space between the two and begin to unclothe themselves. They go on to the bed and Kendall straddles Alison, moving his hips back and forth. They both make noises as they move together and finally reach their high point breathing hard they collapse next to one another. Kendall takes notice that Alison is exhausted and presses a kiss to her forehead.

" Sleep dear. I'll be here when you wake up," he whispers and Alison begins to drift off to sleep.

- Three Hours Later-

Alison wakes up and finds Kendall isn't in his room, she redresses her clothes and walks into his living room. Still no Kendall in sight, her heart drops. _He left me alone. He said he would be back. I can't believe I thought he would actually stay._ Alison finds a piece of paper and pen and writes a note for Kendall, **Kendall. By the time you read this I'm gone. - A. **

Alison places the note on Kendall's bed and exits his apartment, heading towards the apartment complex's roof top. She plans on committing suicide. For once she honestly someone would be around for her but no. She can't take it anymore. She looks over the roof's edge and breathes deeply. Thinking about her past before climbing to the edge.

" Alison!" Someone calls her name out. She spins around to see Kendall running towards her. " What the hell are doing?" He almost yells at her but doesn't want to make her more upset. Kendall's eyes a slightly moist.

" I want to die. I honestly thought you would be there when I woke up like you said Kendall. But, you weren't. I can't stand being alone. Let me die Kendall," she replies cooly.

" Listen Alison I went out to go get you this," he pulls out a necklace with the letter K, Alison is taken aback from this. " You're the first person I've met that actually likes the real me. Not someone who's just attracted to me. And I like that about you. I want you to have this," he unclasps the necklace. Alison pulls her hair away from her neck as Kendall clamps the necklace around her neck.

" Thank you Kendall. Really thank you," she pulls Kendall into a passionate kiss.

" No thank you Alison," he intertwines their hands together and begin to watch the sunset.


End file.
